Meet the Campers!
The first episode of Total Pokemon Island. Thirty-four different contestants arrive on the island to find that they will be living in a rundown camp for the summer. They are divided into two teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Plot The chapter starts out with static before a pink, floating cat creature appeared and introduced himself as Mew and welcomed everyone to Total Pokemon Island. He then went on to introduce Mewtwo, his assistant, who grumbled, "Bite me," when Mew told him to say hi to the fans. That didn't faze Mew and he went on to explain the show. 34 different Pokemon, 2 of each of the 17 types, had been invited to compete in a contest that takes place on the island. They'll face off in many different challenges and competitions at the end of which the winner or winners would be invincible while the other team was not. The losers would then vote to eliminate someone. At the campfire ceremony, if you receive a Pokeblock, you're safe. If not, you're booted off. The one with the most votes is out and they have to walk to the dock and board the Wailord of Losers. The one who makes it to the end wins a million dollars in cash along with a lifetime supply of Poffins in every flavor. Mew then asks Mewtwo if that isn't great. Mewtwo grumbles, causing Mew to glare at him before going back to the camera. Mew then asks if they should go to the dock to welcome the campers. Mewtwo tells him to stop asking the audience and just go to the dock. Mew then tells Mewtwo this is why he's the co-host as well as single. The two then walk over to the docks to wait for the Wailords bring the victims/campers. The first Wailord drops off a small, fuzzy, purple Bug-Type with red eyes. Venonat's eyes light up when she sees Mew. She tells them she thought it was all just a prank and that she get's pranked a lot. Mew agrees that she probably does and tells to go stand over to the side for the other campers, since the second was arriving. This time, a round Pokemon with his upper body white and lower part red with a shift expression of his face gets off, holding his suitcase in his teeth. Mew greets the camper, Electrode, enthusiastically while he drops his suitcase so he can talk back. He tells Mew he's going to be a leader and go to the top. Mewtwo mentions that it must be hard to do without legs, revealing a humorous side and making Mew laugh. Mew tells Electrode he shouldn't let his ambition make him an enemy before he goes to join Venonat. The third Pokemon is small and blue, his suitcase also in his mouth. He has no visible arms and appears to vibrate with hyperactive energy. Mew reveals him to be Wooper, who talks very fast, saying it's great to be here and that it's going to be fun before he headbutts Mew, much to the amusement of Mewtwo. As Wooper goes to wait with the others, Hitmonlee shows up leaping off his Wailord. He mentions that it looks a lot different than the brochure. Mew then says to Mewtwo that Hitmonlee is not the smartes guy they picked. The next Pokemon was Clefairy and she was the first to get the idea to stand with the others, making Mew happy. Wooper gave Clefairy his greetings in the form of a headbutt, no doubt since he can't shake hands, causing her to look at him strangely. Mawile arrives next and she goes to stand next to Clefairy, pretty much ignoring Mew and Mewtwo. Mew's upset about the lack of enthusiasm before he introduces Cacturne. The Grass-Type jumps off his Wailord with his suitcase, tipping his hat as he lands. He greets Mew and Mewtwo very politely, saying he didn't think he'd get accepted. Mew then nods him over to the others. Cacturne went over and gave them all a casual wave which Clefairy and Venonat returned (Wooper and Electrode lack arms, so they couldn't). The next Pokemon is Banette. He greets the hosts and when Mewtwo didn't respond, Banette raised a brow and said he guesses Mewtwo isn't talking since he JUST the co-host. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as Mew snorts and motions Banette to join the other. Mewtwo remarks he hates him already, only the beginning of the long and spite full feud between the two. Banette and Cacturne talk together, Cacturne revealing a sense of humor and the two become friends. Venonat asks Clefairy how many contestants are supposed to be on the show, to which Clefairy replies 34. Venonat then wonders if any cute guys will show up, much to Electrode's annoyance. During this conversation, three others arrive: the first is the intelligent Ninetales, who goes to sit next to Hitmonlee. The next is a very jittery and nervous Bellsprout, who stutters a bit when intriducing himself to the other. Clefairy greets him and he seems to calm down before Wooper gives him an overenthusiastic greeting scaring the poor Pokemon so much he ran and hid behind Cacturne, who tells him that no one is going to try to kill him. The next camper squashed that reassurance, however, due to his scary appearance. Rhydon gives out a mean aura to the others while Electrode tries to talk to him, only to be rudely ignored. The next contestant was Lopunny. Mew and Electrode grin as they see the beautiful bunny and Banette whistles while Cacturne remains his quiet, deadpan self. As she greets herself, Mew grins stupidly at her and tells her to stand with the others. Banette tries to flirt with her before being coldly rejected. He remarks that that was icy as the next Pokemon arrived. It's none other than Weavile, who doesn't smile as she looked over her fellow contestants before introducing herself to Mew. Venonat tries to be nice to her but Weavile just smiles sardonically. Suddenly two Wailords appear, one chasing the other. The first lets off a scared Zubat and the other carries an extremely angry Primeape. She screams that she saw Zubat crash into her, the other responding he didn't before asking Mew to save him from the crazy monkey. Mew tells him he's not supposed to interfere. Zubat then goes over to Ninetales while Primeape leaps off her Wailord. After talking with Mew before stomping off, Mew mentions she's a feisty one. Gliscor comes next. The next Wailord deposits a wheel barrel full of dirt on the docks, much to Mew's and Mewtwo's confusion. They are both startled when a small brown body pokes itself from the dirt, revealing itself to be Diglett. When told by Mew to go to the others, Diglett asks for someone to wheel him over there. Mew asks him if he has legs, to which Diglett says yes but he's cut off by Wooper as he pushes him over to the other contestants. The two then give each other head butts as greetings. Two racing Wailords appear, both going so fast that they ram the docks, dropping their riders and luggage before they both swam off in annoyance. The two Pokemon begin to argue over who got there first while Mew looks on. One is a female Scizor and the other is Kabutops. This is the first of their many arguments. They continue to bicker until Mew shouts at them to go stand with the other, very annoyed at them. Next up is Lileep, very slow coming off, but very kind to both hosts. She begins to talk with Clefairy and Mawile as the next Wailord arrives. This time, Kadabra is meditating on his whale before he floats off, using telekinesis to carry his suitcase. He ignored Mew and Metwo. Rhydon and Mew call him a showoff at the same time. Gengar leaped off his whale next, saying to remember his name 'cause he's going to win. Mew fakes enthusiasm before telling him to stand with everyone else. Gengar says he's no stranger to sarcasm before he stands next to Lopunny. Oddish shows up next and goes over to Bellsprout. A trembling Houndoom leaps off Wailord next. When Mewtwo asks him why he's twitchy, Houndoom responds that he doesn't like water. Mew snickers at this and makes a joke while Houndoom growls. He then goes over to Zubat. Houndoom remarks that Mew's an ass, to which Zubat replies that all host are. When the next contestant arrives, everyone stares at her. She's none other than Gardevoir with her green hair and white long dress, her looks lessened by her battered suitcase. Many boys are shocked by her arrival. Gengar's jaw drops, Banette and Gliscor share a glance while Lopunny looks ticked off. Even Cacturne is shocked and stares at her. She introduces herself kindly to Mew, who chuckles nervously, obviously smitten with her. He seems distracted as he tells her to stand with the other. Gardevoir goes over to Bellsprout and says hi to him. He nervously waves to her. Mismagius arrives next. Gengar and Banette eye her a bit and Banette even gives another whistle. She winks at him as she floats over to Weavile. Shinx arrives next, quickly saying hi to Mew and Mewtwo before bounding over to the others, eager to start. The next Wailord to show up hurriedly gets rid of its contestant. Mewtwo raises an eyebrow as Gabite walks over. She tells everyone to stay off her bad side before going over to Ninetales. Mew calls her a lovely, sweet tempered girl sarcastically as Mewtwo snickers. The next Wailord shows up with Lapras swimming next to it, chatting casually. She then stands next to Gardevoir. Next to show up are Charmeleon and Pidgeotto. Charmeleon has a clever smirk and stands next to Mismagius while Pidgeotto goes over to Gliscor, who winks at her causing her to blush. The next Wailord deposits Bronzong, who sarcastically thanks Mew for inviting him to the island before floating off. Mew says he doesn't like him while Mewtwo expresses Mew only hates him since he doesn't care about anything, which he agrees with. Dragonite drops out of the sky and shakes paws with Mew and Mewtwo, very cheerful to be there. Mew expresses he likes Dragonite due to his enthusiasm. The last Pokemon to arrive is Swinub, who asks where the food is. Mew then says he's going to explain the rules when Charmeleon tells him they all read the beginning of the chapter. Mew's glad he doesn't have to repeat the information, but tells him not to break the fourth wall. Mewtwo then tells them the teams: Team One and Team Two. Banette comments that it's creative sarcastically. When asked if he's got a problem by an angry Mewtwo, Banette replies yes, it's ugly, purple, and has an attitude problem. Houndoom and Zubat laugh as Venonat is hurt, thinking his comment was about her. Gengar jokes it better not be him. Mewtwo then roars for them to shut up as he looks at a list. On Team One is Oddish, Bellsprout, Lileep, Pidgeotto, Venonat, Banette, Cacturne, Houndoom, Dragonite, Zubat, Lapras, Mismagius, Gardevoir, Kabutops, Gengar, Gliscor, and Shinx. On Team Two is Clefairy, Swinub, Mawile, Brongzong, Weavile, Charmeleon, Ninetales, Wooper, Primeape, Diglett, Gabite, Rhydon, Hitmonlee, Lopunny, Kadabra, Scizor, and Electrode. Mew then points out the cabins, saying they're not co-ed, since they don't want lawsuits. He mentions that they're all 16-18, so they'll be unsupervised mostly. But he tells them to control themselves and not burn down any buildings. This is directed to Charmeleon, who shrugs and responds, "What?" Mew then tells them to put their stuff away since the first challenge starts in 15 minutes. Everyone is surprised by this and Mew then is shown in the Pokeball shaped room known as the confessional. The confessional can be used to get things off your chest or to give some dirt. Most of the time, they won't show any of the other campers. The first one in is Rhydon who says that the island sucks. Zubat doesn't think the island is so bad while Swinub is just banging his head on the wall, begging for food. Mew then leads the campers to the first challenge. Oddish wonders what it'll be like. Diglett says it can't be too hard since it's only their first day. Mew smiles evilly at that comment. Cast Trivia *This is the chapter in which Mewtwo and Banette begin their epic feud. *It appears that almost every male there was turned on by Gardevoir, especially Mew, even though she did nothing. *This is the first chapter when Diglett's feet were brought into question. Category:Total Pokemon Series